Whispers of Betrayal
by blue-buggy
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is finally complete. InuYasha will do anything to get it, including, hurting the ones that he loves. Reviews needed!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! Blue-buggy, I haven't written any stories in a while, so I hope you enjoy this. I've been very busy. With finals and all, but SCHOOL'S OUT! NEwayz, please review when your done. It would be most appreciated. **

**Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha!**

**It was complete. The Shikon Jewel. The jewel that had caused so much pain and suffering lay in Kagome's hand. In the morning light, it reflected a young girl with raven black hair and mysterious brown eyes. It also showed a jealous half-demon lurking in the shadows. **

**InuYasha stood a few feet away from the young miko. There was an evil gleam in his amber eyes. He had become a different person with the competence of the jewel. He wanted it. He lust for it. It was so close, yet so far away. Something was stopping him. His love for Kagome prevented him from jumping at her and giving the poor girl a taste of his talons. **

**Miroku and Sango sat next to each other. They talked about what they were going to do with their lives no that Naraku was dead. The pain of the wind tunnel, never fully left Miroku. Everyday he though about his grandfather and father who had fallen into it. The wound on Sango's back, truly never left her. A family destroyed, the scar was a constant reminder of Naraku's hate and power. **

**Shippo was out. Doing whatever young fox demons do. **

**The conversation died down and the only sound there was, was the cool whispering of the wind. It told a story of what thing that would begin to happen. A breaking of a fellowship that has lasted over three years. And a lost love was soon to happen. If they had only known what was going to happen. The lives would have been saved. But, the trust that these friends have, would soon be destroyed. Not by an enemy, but by one of their own.**

* * *

**Kagome closed her eyes. She stopped to feel the cool breeze brush around her body. "I can't believe it's finished," She said, quietly. She turned to look at the hanyou, who was still glaring at her. Seeing the hatred in his eyes, Kagome took a step closer toward him.**

"**InuYasha?" She said, timidly. She stretched her hand toward him. "Are you alright?"**

**The hanyou looked up toward her, through his light blue hair. Shadows came across his face and made him look like a villain. **

"**Kagome?" He whispered. His voice had changed. It wasn't the sweet warm tone that Kagome loved. It was a sinister voice of someone who would commit murder. "You remember why we collected the jewel shards. Right?"**

**Kagome was trembling now. Her knees were beginning to fail her as InuYasha walked toward her. "Yes…..I remember." She replied. InuYasha had stopped and was only a few feet away from her. **

"**We were collecting them so that I could purify them and it would disappear….."**

"**NOOOO YOU ROTTED LITTLE WENTCH!" InuYasha yelled at her. He threw his arms around her.  
**

"**WE WERE COLLECTING THEM SO THAT I COULD BECOME A FULL DEMON! DO YA REMEMBER NOW?"**

**InuYasha grabbed Kagome's throat and began to shake her. Her cheeks were turning blue and she couldn't breathe. The jewel fell from her hand. It rolled in between the two. It sat there, gleaming. It teased and dared InuYasha to grab it and make a wish. **

**He threw her down, hard and she landed onto the ground with a thud. Kagome's neck was extremely red and bruised and she began to cough. Her white shirt was covered in dirt. She placed her hand over her chest.**

"**InuYasha," She choked. Tears began to gather at the tips of her long eye lashes. "Please stop!"**

**InuYasha bent down and slowly picked the jewel up in his claws. "Finally," He moaned. "I have it!"**

**Sango and Miroku jumped up. They rushed over to the aid of their friend. Miroku picked Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm taking her to Lady Keade's house!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder, to the demon exterminator. **

**Sango drew her small sword. "Quickly Miroku! Get Kagome out of here!" She thrust her sword toward her former friend. **

**A quick swipe of his talons and Sango fell to the ground. Her kimono was soaked in blood. She placed a hand over the wound on her stomach, but there was a bigger wound in her heart. She looked up at InuYasha.**

"**How could you do this to us? To Kagome?" Sango yelled at him. Anger and rage filled her heart. "Do you not remember the promise you made to Kagome!"**

**InuYasha closed his eyes. He thought back to several months ago. **

**Flash back**

"**_InuYasha! Where are you!" Called Kagome as she ran through the forest. It was night. The full moon was above her. Fog lingered at the bottoms of the trees . It was very cold. _**

"_**I'm here Kagome." InuYasha outstretched his arms to her. She ran into his arms. Kagome felt at home when she could feel him around her. **_

"_**What's wrong Kagome?"**_

"_**I'm frighten"**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**That you'll betray me when the jewel is completed." Kagome showed him the jewel. It was nearly finished only a small part remained. A part that Naraku had. **_

**_InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He kissed her cheek sweetly and whispered into her ear, "Kagome I love you and I would never betray you."_**

_**Kagome pushed out of his embrace and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. InuYasha was shocked. Had he said something wrong?**_

"_**Kagome, tears. Why?"**_

_**She shook her. "No, I'm soooo happy InuYasha. I love you, too." She jumped back into his embrace. "InuYasha, promise me that you won't become a fell demon."**_

_**InuYasha kissed the top of her head. "I promise."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"**DID YOU FORGET INUYASHA!" Sango screamed to him. "YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU LOVED HER AND SHE BELIEVED YOU."**

**InuYasha stood there, stilling holding the jewel. His promise, had he truly forgotten. He shook his head of those thoughts. He had everything, he had the jewel. **

"**I don't need her!" InuYasha shot back, coolly. "I have the jewel."**

**He pulled the jewel closer to his mouth. He was about to make the wish. **

**Sango pulled her sword out from beneath her. She used it to pull herself up. "Please InuYasha Noooo!"**

**It was too late. "I wish I was a full demon!" He shouted into the gem. **

**The jewel glowed. The light surrounded InuYasha. He screamed in complete agony. His blood was on fire. Under skin, he could feel his bones twisting turning. His nails grew longer and longed for the blood of another. **

**InuYasha arc his back. He bent over in anguish, as he regurgitated his human blood. It burned as more human blood came up throat. He began to have second thoughts. _What have I done,_ he though. _Kagome, I'm soooo sorry_. **

**Then again, he was about to receive new powers. He opened his red eyes and he was appalled at what he saw. He stood in a pool of his own human blood. With a burning fire, two purple strips appeared on his cheeks. **

**InuYasha's transformation was complete. The hanyou was gone. **

"**What power." InuYasha moaned. He gazed onto his new body. It was much stronger then his pathetic hanyou one. He looked up at Sango, who was saddened of what she saw. "So, Sango how do you like my new power?"**

**He laughed. "I need blood!" He jumped and lunged at Sango. **

**So yah, that's the end of my first chapter. It's the longest that I've ever written, so please review! Thanks. I want to continue. Should I ? REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Blue-buggy signing out. ;)**


	2. Sango's Pain

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed. It means soooo much to me! Now on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

* * *

**Pain. That's what Kagome felt, but it wasn't physical, it was in her heart. She was betrayed by the one she loved. The only one that she had ever loved. The one she trusted. Tears creped from the corners of her closed eyes and slid down her cheeks. _'INUYASHA YOU BETRAYED ME!'_ She screamed in her mind. **

**Her neck was killing her. It was from InuYasha's death grasp around her neck. It was still very red and the bruises were getting darker and bigger. Several black and purple spots were on her neck. **

**She could the crackling and warmth of the fire next to her. The warmth of the fire gave Kagome a sense of comfort. She stood up and looked around. She saw that she was wearing the red and white kimono of a priestess. She looked like Kikyo, even though she is much more beautiful then that dead witch. Keade and Miroku were standing in the door way watching. Kagome did a fake, dry cough to get their attention. **

**Keade turned around. Her old wrinkly face had a look of distress on it. "Kagome, ye are awake?" **

**In her mind, Kagome thought, _'No I'm still sleeping.' _**

**Kagome tried to smile, but she couldn't. "Yes Keade I'm awake." She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Some tears made there way from her eyes and down her cheeks.**

**Miroku bent down lower down to her level and asked, "How are you feeling?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder in an effort to ease her pain. **

**She replied by lowering her head and crying even harder. Kagome put her hands over her face as she sobbed. **

**Miroku looked on helpless. He put his arms around her, in a non-perverted way, "Kagome, I'm soooo sorry. I wish that there was something that I could do."He said in a sootheing tone. **

**Keade looked outside the door. "Miroku, Where is Sango?"**

**He stood up and turned around. He had a puzzled look on his face. "She is not back yet?"**

**Kagome also stood up. She put a concerning hand on Miroku's shoulder and she grasped it tight. "Where is she?"**

**She had a dire look of concern in her eyes. Miroku was shocked to see this look in her eyes. Before, they had a warm, loving effect to them. **

"**I last saw her with InuYasha. She told me to take you away far way from him." Miroku replied. "Why, Lady Kagome." He was now starting to feel worried about Sango's safety. **

**Kagome's eyes narrowed. She felt cold and it surrounded her heart. She felt something. "I feel a strong demonic power and its heading this way." **

* * *

**InuYasha laughed as he saw Sango's crumple body in front of him. She was covered in blood and barely breathing. "This jewel gave me such power." The jewel was still in his hand, but then it began to crack. **

"**What!" InuYasha yelled. He nodded to himself as the answer to his problem came to mind. "Of course, it wasn't purified, so it won't disappear."**

**The jewel began to crack even more. Pieces of it fell into his hand. Andjust like when Kagome first hit it with the arrow, it exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces. The tiny shard flew into the sky. **

"**Heh, I guess I should get my shard detector and find them all over again." A puzzling look came over InuYasha's face. "Hmmm Immortality would be a nice power to possess."**

**InuYasha readied to jump, when he noticed that he still had the Tetsusaiga. He drew it from its scabbard, but in did not turn into the steal cleaving fang, that InuYasha's father had left him. "Worthless," InuYasha said, throwing the fang onto the ground. "If only father had used it for better purposes then protecting the weak mortals." **

**He jumped up and ran toward the village. He left Sango for dead. **

**Sango feebly lifted her head up. He vision was blurred and she felt it hard to breathe. She looked down at her broken body. It was covered in huge gashes and was surrounded in a pool of her own blood. InuYasha had used his claws of blood to rip through her shin. His poison talons destroyed her body from the inside out. **

**Sango arc her back in complete agony. Her insides were on fire. Her blood seemed to burn through her skin. She made a gurrling noise as she threw up her blood. Her eyes fluttered open as she coughed. **

**"So," She said choked to herself. She put her head back down onto the ground. "This is how it going to end. Father, Kohaku, I shall be with you soon. " Tears rolled down her cheeks and mix with the blood. By the time they had hit the ground, Sango had taken her last breathe. **

* * *

"**That's it," Miroku hollered, as he ran out the door into the danger of his old friend. "Sango has been gone too long! I must find her!"**

"**Miroku," Kagome screeched at his vanishing figure in the forest. "Please don't go."**

**She started to run after him, to prevent the same fate that had befallen Sango, when she felt a tight grasp on her shoulder. **

"**Please Kagome, "Keade pleaded, pulling Kagome back into the house. "Don't go. We don't know where InuYasha is."**

**Suddenly, a pink gleam fell from the sky, onto the ground in front of Kagome, who looked at it inexplicably. _'It looks like a jewel shard,' _she thought in her head, as she bent down to pick it up. The tiny shard was covered in blood, human blood. **

"**This is part of the jewel," Exclaimed Kagome, standing up straight. She put it in front of Keade's face. "See, but how? How could of this happened. I thought it would disappear when a wish was made on it."**

**Keade let out a depressing sigh as she shook her head in disbelief. "This proves my darkest thoughts." Kagome had a look of tragedy in her eyes. Keade continued her theory, "InuYasha has wished himself, a full demon."**

"**No." Kagome shouted to herself. She was beyond tears. The pain of misery ripped through and destroyed her heart. What ever dream she had with being with InuYasha, was now dead. n"No! Your wrong! Its not true!" **

**Kagome didn't know how dead wrong she was. **

**

* * *

Miroku was out of breath by the time he had reached the clearing where he had last saw InuYasha and Sango. It wasn't long till he had saw Sango. He knew that he was too late, but yet he kept running. InuYasha could be lurking near by, readying to strike the fatal blow to him.**

**A cold wind came through the trees and surrounded Miroku. It cut through the warm air, making it chilly. The stunning, blooming flowers wilted and died around the two. Miroku stepped through the blood of his friend and knelt next to her. He pulled her into his arms, he shook her, hopelessly. He tried to find life in a lifeless body. Miroku was never going to see Sango's gorgeous, eyes ever again. **

**Tears fell from his eyes and onto her lifeless body. "Please, "He cried. He began to tremble with then unreality of this situation. "Sango come back to me. Don't leave me here alone. I love you; I wanted you to bear my children."**

**He continued to hug her, as InuYasha made his way toward the village. Miroku stood up, leaving his sorrows with the deceased girl. His eyes and heart were full of rage. "I will get you InuYasha. I will kill you for what you have done to me." **

**

* * *

So yah, that's my second chapter. I'm trying my best, so please bear with me. I know that my chapters are short and my writing style is kind of………pathetic. Well, I'm going to be writing all summer so hopefully I'll improve. I need your help, though, so please review! Thanks!**

**BTW: For those that don't know, InuYasha the movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler. Is coming out from Viz, September 6, 2005. I think soooo, in the US, at least. I'm counting down the days; I already have the 1st and 2nd one. **

**Well, this is Blue-buggy signing out.  **


	3. Two friends down

**I want to dedicate this chapter and hopefully many more to comemy best friend, Estes. I love you! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten all you other people. Thanks for your reviews. They mean so much to me. Each one of them helps me in some way. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**

**Kagome sat outside the hut. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her headon her knee. Strands of her black hair blew into her face. Annoyed, Kagome brushed the strands of hair and pulled them back behind her ear. Her cheeks were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She had no thoughts, just her solitude. **

**She looked out on the sky. The sun was in the middle of the sky by now. It was about noon. Clouds had swirled and turned into stunning colors of purple.A cold harsh wind began to blow. A storm was coming. Kagome could tell; she could feel it. She felt the moistness of the air from the falling rain, miles away. She could hear the thunder booming in the distance. She saw the weaving path of lighting hitting the ground. **

**Slowly, Kagome stood up. "Keade," she rasped. Her voice was low and it was hard to hear, let alone understand. **

**Keade peered out of the small window in the side of the hut, her old, withered head stuck out of the window. "Kagome, is there something troubling you?"**

"**Yes," Replied Kagome. Her tone was so cold. It seemed that all the warmth in her usually happy peppy voice had disappeared. **

**Keade hurried out of the hut. She face was full of worry. Had Kagome seen InuYasha? The elderly woman rushed to the young teenager's side. "Kagome, do ye see him. The evil, fiend InuYasha?"**

**Kagome seemed calm, this worried Keade. Kagome took a deep breathe. "No," she plainly stated. "Sillly Keade, InuYasha is not evil. He'll come to me and say he's sorry and everythnig will be alright. Keade was now even more confused. Kagome must have gone crazy with all the grief she kept inside herself. **

"**If it is not him, then what is troubling ye?"**

**Nonchalantly, Kagome responded, "Its going to rain soon, I, I mean, we should warn the villagers to be prepared of the heavy winds."**

**Keade was now angry with this young miko. How could she think about a stupid storm at a time like this? InuYasha is in a very dangerous condition right now. He could come running through this village anytime, ripping apart anything that stands in his path. After some careful thinking, Keade realized that Kagome still does not believe that InuYasha had betrayed her. **

**_Its too painful for her_, Keade thought. _She still loves him. _She then felt sorry for this girl. **

"**Kagome," Keade said, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Please listen to me, cause I know ye do not want to hear it." She paused for a bit and took a deep breathe. "The InuYasha you knew is not here any longer.He's a full demon and he will kill you, if given the chance. " Again, the old priestess paused. This time she looked to see Kagome's reaction to what she had just said. **

**Kagome's eyes told the story, they were full of hurt and anger. Her breathe quicken as she realized the reality. Quietly, she whispered, "He's not coming back." She turned to face Keade. "I understand. I'm the only one that can stop him."**

**Kagome rushed into the shelter. When she came out, she was holding her bow and arrows.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Miroku was busy tracking InuYasha. He was prepared to fight him to the death. Whatever it would take, Miroku would do it. He wanted to get revenge for his lost love Sango. **

**Only equipped with Sango's small sword, Miroku trudged through the dense forest brush. He heard the thundering of the upcoming storm. He kept his ears open in case of any sign that would lead him to InuYasha. Finally, Miroku came to a clearing, there he saw InuYasha standing under a tree. Nothing could prepared Miroku of what he saw next. **

**The full demon InuYasha was definitely evil. He looked like a creature from hell. His red kimonos were ripped from the blade of Sango's sword, which Miroku held tightly in his right hand. They were also soaked in the young exterminator's blood.  
**

**Miroku stopped and the two glared at each other, for what seemed like hours to Miroku. There were silence among them. Until...**

"**InuYasha!" Miroku screamed, pointing the sword at his chest. "I will kill you!" The monk lunged toward him. **

**Annoyed, InuYasha rolled his eyes. This monk was only a pathetic mosquito compared to his great power. "What a waste of my time," He sighed. **

**When Miroku was close enough, InuYasha hit him with a full blast of his poison talons right in the chest. He laughed at seeing the pain of his former friend's pain. **

**Miroku staggered back away from the demon. The poison had melted his robes in the front. They revealed his chest wound, which was bleeding profusely. The venom from InuYasha's talons was preventing his blood from clotting. **

**Like Sango, Miroku arc his back in absolute agony. His inside organs began to rot and desiderate. He coughed hard and pieces of his lung caught in his throat, causeing him to choke. _This no pain worse then this._ Miroku thought. _Is this how Sango died, in pain and alone?_ A tear trickled from his eye and onto the ground. **

**As the toxin traveled through his veins, Miroku looked up at InuYasha. "You are a demon." He cursed. "May you rot in hell!" A little blood trickled from his mouth. His blood shot eyes narrowed in immense hatrd. **

**InuYasha was unaffected by this, in fact he laughed. He took this as a compliment and he bowed to the dying monk. "Why thank you, I do hope that I'll be seeing you there." And with that, InuYasha thrust his claws through Miroku's heart. Another of his friends were dead. **

**Miroku closed his eyes, never to open them again. He saw visions of his friends in happier times. The first time that hemet Kagome. The time that he held Sango's hand. And the time he gave InuYasha and Shippo love advice. His memories focused on the lovely Sango. They way her hair flowed in the wind. They way her eyes glared at him every time he had touched her butt. Even the pain of her hand slapping against his face. Perhaps he would be with her, his sweet Sango. Forever would they be together.

* * *

**

**So yah, here's the end of chapter three. Hoped you enjoyed. Please review! I didn't really do my best. I know I could do better. **

**What's coming up next time:**

**A meeting with his first love, Kikyo. **

**Kagome readies herself for the battle of her lifetime.**


	4. A former love

**Hey ya'll. I'm so glad that you are still reading! I'm soooo happy! Yah me. Pats herself on the back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the brain power or capacity to come up with InuYasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome stood up. She laid her bow on the ground and faced the direction Miroku had disappeared too. A cold wind had come upon her face. "Not him too." She breathed, her voice cracked in the suddened coming of sadness. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the hard earth.**

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha ran away from the rotting corpse of Miroku (Sorry Estes.) The blood on his claws was drying quickly. He pulled his hands closer to face. His face smiled as he smelled the scent of death lingering on his fingers. He started to lick the remaining blood off his hands, when something caught his eye.**

**There was a dark figure coming closer to him through the dark forest. InuYasha's ears started twitching as the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the sunlight. It was….**

**"Kikyo," InuYasha growled. He readied his talons for another attack, but was only stopped by the shocked look on his former love's face.**

**Kikyo's face was full of sadness. Her cold brown eyes scanned InuYasha up and down, taking everything in. He was completely different to her. The red and white robes that she wore blew gently in the wind. Strands of her hair blew into her face as painfully found the words to say to him. **

**"InuYasha," the dead miko muttered, heartbreakingly. "What has happened to you?"**

**The best thing ever," He replied, coolly. "My dream of being a full demon has finally come true." He streched out his arms to show Kikyo the new look he had gotten. **

**"But what of your promise?" Kikyo took a step closer to him. A look of concern was growing larger in her eyes.**

**"Feh, What promise?" InuYasha turned up his nose at the pathetic girl. She was starting to annoy him and you know what happens when people annoy him.**

**"The promise you made to me!" Kikyo pleaded, shaking her head. "You said that we will be together forever."**

**"You are pathetic." InuYasha spat, quite plainly to her.**

**Kikyo was taken back. She stepped backward, trying to get away from this creature as fast as possible.She did not stop until she tripped on a rock. She fell on her butt real hard. Her mouth began to tremble as she looked up at him. Tears formed in her eyes.**

**"Heh, crybaby. I can't believe you though that we could live together. I mean look at yourself. You're dead."**

**Kikyo closed her eyes and tried to ignore the rude comments that InuYasha spat at her, but it was too much. Her miko power started to grow and a pink glow surrounded her.**

**InuYasha, however, failed to notice this and continue raving. "All you are is a dead shell made of mud and bones."**

**Kikyo stood up. She was pissed off. InuYasha never saw her like that.**

**"So you want to fight then?" InuYasha smiled at the though of killing another being, though she was a dead mud shell.**

**Kikyo took a deep breath. Her power diminished. "I don't want to fight you InuYasha."**

**InuYasha glared at her. "You little wench. I've stopped loving you the moment I became a full demon..."**

**"InuYasha, you're breaking my heart." (Did I mention that I love Star wars, almost as much as I love InuYasha?) "I loved you with everything I had and this is how you return it?"**

**"Heh, it's not like you have a heart." InuYasha jumped toward her, and with a mighty sweep of his poison talons. Without another word Kikyo fell to the ground. All that was left of her was a pile of bones and dirt.**

**He stood up straight and looked over his shoulder at the pile of his past love. "What a waste of my time."**

**He jumped out of the clearing, running straight toward the village, where he knew Kagome was waiting.

* * *

**

**Kagome sat against Keade's hut. She gazed into the forest hoping to see some sign of Miroku and Sango. "I know they're gone." Kagome told herself. "But I can't believe what is happening." She took a deep breath. "He told me that he loved me."**

**Her face contorted in anger and she shook her head. "I'm such an idiot!" Kagome stood up, her hair was messy and was in her face. "I thought he …….."**

**Kagome trailed off at the L word. "I was a fool," She said quietly to herself. She looked down at the ground and noticed a small gleam. It was another piece of the jewel.**

**"That's what I'll do." She assured herself, picking up the second piece. "I complete the jewel, again. She looked up into the sky with a proud look on her face. "I can do. I'll do it without that jerk InuYasha."

* * *

**

**So yah. That's the end of chapter 4. Sorry its sooo short. I didn't really feel like writing. My next chapter will be better next time. I promise!**

**Coming up next:**

**Kagome encounters Sesshomaru.**


	5. Sesshomaru making some sense?

Ok, I haven't updated in awhile, but I've gotten several reviews to. So here you all go! Chapter 5 of Whispers of Betrayal.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kagome thought aloud. "He should be here?" 

"So, the rumors are true." A cold and familiar voice said. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and looked at Kagome. "InuYasha's a full demon."

Kagome shot him with a cold stare. "Get the hell away from me." She spat, pushing him away from her path.

"Oh, a little touchy are we." Sesshomaru laughed. Rin and Jaken appeared from behind their lord.

"Hello, Miss Kagome!" Rin squealed, waving her hand at her.

"Rin don't talk to her!" Jaken yelled.

"Shut up both of you!" Bellowed Kagome at the two. "Get away from Sesshomaru. I don't need this right now."

"I see. You fell for my younger brother and now he has betrayed you."

Kagome said nothing. She stared at the ground.

Sesshomaru continued. "Forgot about your feelings Kagome! All they will do is because more trouble for you! You are the only one that can destroy him. If you can not, then this village will be doomed!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked into the forest. He disappeared into the darkness. Rin and Jaken were running at his heels after him.

"Wow." Kagome thought aloud. "Sesshomaru actually said something useful."

She pulled out a nearly finished jewel. The shards actually seemed to being flying to her. The jewel gleamed in her hand as she stared at it. "I will use this to destroy him." She muttered mournfully. Kagome sighed, "I need to get the village. InuYasha will be here soon."

Kagome walked to the village. There, she helped them prepare for the looming evil that was approaching, fast. She helped the elderly and the children leave to safer places, while the able were given weapons to fight or defend themselves.

* * *

Ok, I know this is short. But I wasn't sure how many people are still reading this. Plus I have a report to do another update on my other story. So yah. Thanks for reading!

Oh yah please, read my other story, Killed by a Brother. Thanks! >


End file.
